Benutzer Diskussion:Shiram-Ludgerus33/Archiv I
Hinweis: Ihr könnt hier lesen, wie ich früher war. Doch die Zeiten haben sich nun geändert. Aus mir wurde ein netter Admin =). Ja, die schlechten Dinge von mir von früher sind wie wehende Winde verschwunden. Go with wind... Oh ja, falls einer von euch das liest (und er war davon betroffen), ich entschuldige mich dafür, was ich tat. Entschuldigung. Bemerkung: Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher die falschen Datierungen herkommen, aber in Wirklichkeit meldete ich mich auf Zeldapedia am 25/27.Dezember 2009 an, einmal vorweg. Einige der angegebenen Datumszeiten können eventuell falsch sein. Erklärt mir bitte nicht, dass ich das freiausdachte. ---- Stryco-Link, willkommen auf der Zeldapedia! Wie ich sehe, hast du Text von der Wikipedia kopiert. Bei sowas musst du immer angeben, wer es geschrieben hat. Für Texte von der Wikipedia reicht es, wenn in der Zusammenfassung ein Link aufs Original steht. Ich hoffe, du wirst hier heimisch und schreibst noch interessante Infos zu Zelda. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du sie mir gleich hier darunter stellen, ich werde sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen beantworten. Einen guten Überblick für den Anfang verschafft dir wohl das Portal. Gruß, AB 03:33, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Triforce.gif Hallo, ich nochmal. Das Problem mit der Datei ist, dass auf Zeldapedia, genau wie auf Wikipedia, nur Bilder erlaubt sind, für die man eine übertragbare Erlaubnis besitzt. Ich hab diese Datei schon öfter gesehen und meine, dass sie keiner freien Lizenz unterliegt. Ich werde sie also demnächst entfernen. Nichts für ungut.--AB 12:42, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal was zu Bildern Hallo, ich muss dich nochmal wegen deiner letzten Uploads anschreiben. Wie oben geschrieben, kann man nur Bilder mit einer allgemeinen Erlaubnis im Wiki benutzen. Für Artwork und Screenshots bräuchte man theoretisch eine solche Erlaubnis direkt von Nintendo, aber die kriegen wir sowieso nie. Es gibt aber eine zweite, aber leider eingeschränkte Möglichkeit. Man kann theoretisch Artworks oder Spiele (als Screenshots) zitieren, dafür muss aber ein Zweck existieren, warum man denn ein Zitat benutzt. Auch darf man nur zitieren, wenn man selbst viel dazu schreibt. Etwas ausführlicher steht das auf der Seite Hilfe:Bildrechte#Zum Bildzitat, und auf Zeldapedia:Leitlinien#Bilder steht, was das für Zeldapedia-Autoren bedeutet. Deshalb bitte ich dich darum, den Screenshot von deiner Benutzerseite zu nehmen. Auch Benutzerseiten und andere Arbeitsseiten unterliegen der Lizenz, sogar diese Diskussionsseite hier. Ich denke nicht, dass das reine Zeigen des Bildes ein gültiger Zweck ist. Du kannst ja behelfsmäßig auf deinen Avatar verweisen. Dann wäre noch das Bild des Enterhakens. Das sollte schon eher gehen. Im Artikel wird das Aussehen des Hakens in OoT beschrieben, dafür kann man ein Bild zur Erläuterung heranziehen. Bloß sollte auf der Bildseite dann stehen, dass es ein Zitat ist (einfach eintragen), und bei einem Zitat muss dann auch die Herkunft stehen, so gut wie eben möglich. Bei diesem Beispiel kann man schreiben, dass es ein Artwork zu OoT ist, und dass es so beispielsweise hier vorkommt. Für solche Infos kannst du auch die Vorlage Dateiinfo benutzen.--AB 16:14, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Grüße aus der spanischen Zelda Wiki Hallo ich bin Dark Link of Zelda Wiki in Spanisch! Heute sind mehr als unsere Wikis sollte niemals in Verbindung setzen, falls wir etwas brauchen. Alles kann auf mich rechnen. PS: Tut mir leid, mein Deutsch so einfach, aber nicht viel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen: The Link Oscuro 01:54, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) -Häää ?? Ich verstehe dich nicht ganz. So wie ich es verstanden habe, ist das deine und nicht meine Schuld ! Du musst dich darum kümmern und nicht ich ! Wie schön, wenn ich in Spanien wäre, um Urlaub zu machen... Leider kann ich kein Spanisch verstehen oder sprechen. Verzeih, hab dich nicht verstanden Kumpel. Einmal in Spanisch bitte: -- Heee? No lo entiendo del todo. Así como lo entendí, soy, tu y no mi culpa! Debes acerca de preocupar y no yo! Cómo mejoras, si sería en España, para hacer vacación… Desafortunadamente no puedo entender ninguno español o hablar. Perdóname, lo tienes no entendieron amiguetes. Muschos Saludos,Vorlage:Signatur:Stryco-Link 17:36, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Benutzersperrung Hallo, bitte entsperre Spezial:Beiträge/Anne Behnert wieder!--173.212.217.30 18:37, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Echt jetzt, ich hätte den Account bitte wieder entsperrt.--AB 17:35, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Rückantwort: ::Und wer bist du ? Wenn du Anne bist, dann werde ich den Konto,aus bestimmtem Gründen, nicht freilegen. ::Hm..., war nicht so gemeint. ::Habe ich doch. Vorlage:Signatur:Stryco-Link :::Wenns nicht so gemeint war, dann kannst du das Konto ja mal wieder entsperren.--AB 15:10, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Du hast meine Benutzerseite wiederhergestellt, darum habe ich aber gar nicht gebeten. Du musst hier hin.--AB 16:15, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Grrrr.. Ich werde wütend.. Wo zum Geier steckst du ?? Du bist ein Admin ?! Du gehst doch andauernd weg und ich bin alleine hier !! Ich glaube man sollte dir die Adminrechte abnehmen, weil du hier nichts richtiges tust! Wie auch immer.. Vorlage:Signatur:Stryco-Link 17:36, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, Stryco-Link ich bin Niko bellic.2810, administrator von The Legend of Zelda Wiki auf Spanisch. Ich lasse hier eine Nachricht und das Wiki auf Spanisch, wählen Sie das zu Ihnen passt. Bitte beachten Sie, glaube ich nicht sehr gut kennen, um zu sprechen oder schreiben Deutsch (um nicht zu sagen ich kann nicht sprechen oder zu schreiben), dann verwenden Sie die Übersetzer. Grüße! -- . 21:18, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo habe ein Problem mit Niko bellic2810?Vivainfernape 18:50, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) -Deine Nachricht müsste "Hast du ein Problem mit Niko bellic2810?" lauten. Du hast einen Übersetzer verwendet, aber sowas von (das sieht man am Fragezeichen). Du hast bei Google Übersetzer einen Angriffssatz übersetzen lassen, doch schlug dies fehl und da kam sowas raus... Du darfst nicht gegen mich unverschämt sein, habe deinem Admin lediglich eine Nachricht zurückgeschrieben. Außerdem weiß ich bestens über deine Unverschämheiten in deinem Wiki bescheid. Habe dich gesperrt, Schwachkopf!Vorlage:Signatur:Stryco-Link 08:24, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kontakt von Wikia Staff/Helpers Hallo, bitte schreibe niemand an, der nicht schonmal in diesem Wiki war - ich habe eben zahlreiche Beschwerden von englischsprachigen sowie polnischsprachigen Kollegen bekommen, die mich fragten, warum sie hier eine Nachricht haben und ob ich das nicht irgendwie abstellen könnte. Also bitte schreib, wenn du jemand kontaktieren willst, avatar oder mich an. Marc-Philipphttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group (Talk) 20:59, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, entschuldigung Vorlage:Signatur:Stryco-Link 23:10, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Helfen klar bin ich noch da hatte nur zeitlich viel zu tun weshalb ich nur wenig am pc war wobei kann ich denn helfen^^ :Wer bist du ? ^^ Ahh.. Na wenn das nicht unser Zeldabubi ist ^^. Naja ich mache zurzeit Übersetzungen fertig und setzte in den Artikeln. Das hier ist die US-Seite von Zeldapedia. Oder warscheinlich auch die britische. Wie auch immer. Um erlich zu sein Übersetzte ich das nicht persönlich sondern mit Online-Übersetzern. Hier Sind welche. Welches davon gut, sieht man welche Nummer die haben: :#PROMT (Fehler. Der Übersetzer oben ist das Beste !) :#Google Übersetzer :#Leo Wörterbuch :#SYSTRANhttp://de.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/Stryco-Link Achja, die Werbungen die um der Seite zu sehen sind, sind Klickfallen und sind voller Viren. Die Seiten selber sind sicher. Vorlage:Signatur:Stryco-Link 17:05, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) mit etwas zeit könnte ich die selbst in besserer Qualität überstezen da ich von der Grammatik her nicht auf übersetze vertraue, zwar übersetzen die jedes wort richtig aber die rechtschreibung ist nciht toll und den Google übersetzer kannst du ganz vergessen da der die hälfte falsch übersetzt. ich kann anbieten einige Artikel zu überarbeiten und Grammatikalisch wie Inhaltlich richtig zu stellen^^(~MKL) entschuldige das ich das nicht gesehen habe! Musst mich ja nicht gleich so hart ansprechen. Ich war da grad auf der Seite und da stand auf diesem Vorschaukästchen das ein neues Zelda spiel angekündigt wurde. Und weil der Titel schon so lange bekannt war und nicht mal der Titel bekannt war (und ich hab danach gesucht nach dem Offizielen Titel) und da dachte ich ich machs einfach, und jetzt entschuldige das ich versucht habe zu helfen. Ich werd auch nie wieder hier einen Beitrag schreiben. ---- Hi Die meisten Infos hab ich aus dem englischen Zelda Wiki oder auch aus anderen Wikis, da gibt es ziemlich viele die sich um Zelda drehen. Also ich hatte eigentlich vor hier in nächster Zeit mehr zu machen allerdings hab ich sehr viel in meinen eigenen Wikis zu tun also hier und hier und auch noch in einigen mehr aber die beiden sind meine hauptwikis. Aber ich freue mich auch hier in nächster Zeit meinen Beitrag leisten zu können. Gruß Turk Turklten 22:18, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Stryco Link ! Gern geschehen, ich hoffe das Hintergrundbild ist in Ordnung so. Johannes 09:32, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ah danke. so ist doch richtig oder? hoff ich ja mal. Danke das du mich korrigierst. Das ist das erste Wiki wo ich mitmache und ich bin froh wenn meine Fehler behoben weden. Navigation Hi, Ich bin Claudia von wikia und würde gern die Navigation von der Zeldapedia an die neue Version anpassen. Die sieht besser aus und bietet viel mehr Möglichkeiten, die Inhalte zu ordnen, deshalb liegt es uns am Herzen, dass die großen wikis mit vielen Usern die Neue benutzen. Ich hoffe, das ist ok für dich, sonst bitte protestieren! :) Mfg (Spinelli313 13:37, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC)) Ja ich male Zelda Bilder. Und ich würde niemals du-weißt-schon-Bilder zeichnen. Sowas ist niveaulos :D Ja ich kann dir gerne Bilder zeichnen, aber das dauert halt immer ne Weile, ne? Und sorry, ich kenn mich hier noch nicht so aus. Also wie meintest du das jetzt mit dem Bilder einfügen? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? :D Gruß, Horst4 14:24, 11. November 2012 (UTC) : Danke, du bist ja nett. Ich war davon fasziniert, dass du es kannst. Ich würde es gerne können. So: wenn man ein in Zeldapedia einfügt, muss man eine Lizens eingeben. Keine Angst, du brauchst es nicht zu verstehen, was das ist. Aber es ist immer wichtig eine einzugeben Du weißt ja, wie man Bilder hochlädt, oder ? Nachdem du ein Bild einfügst, dann lädt das Fenster, um das Bild hochzuladen, habe ich recht ? So danach steht dann links im Fenster "Bild einfügen". Und das kennst du, richtig? Aber bevor du auf "Bild einfügen" klickst, steht rechts unten im Fenster "Weitere Optionen" und da sind wichtige Optionen. Ich frage mich, wieso diese Option ausgeblendet wird, diese Option ist sehr wichtig für uns alle! In diese Option steht dann der Name des Bild, das du hochgeladen hast. Den Namen kannst, wenn du willst, umbennen. Für Bilder, die in Artikeln benutzt werden, sollte man die auch umbennen. Und genau unter dem Namen des Bildes steht "Lizensen". Jetzt musst du den rechten Button klicken und da stehen die Lizensen, die zur Auswahl stehen. Klicke einfach auf "Bildzitat", das so aussieht. Und das wars auch schon. Für spezielle Eingaben, was du nicht immer gebrauchen kannst, musst du dir das hier. Du brauchst nur die Codes zu kopieren und da dahinter was schreiben, wie es auf dieser Seit steht. Ich möchte dich was fragen : Hast du Skyward Sword ?! Wenn ja, dann kannst du was darüber schreiben, über Items, Charaktere, Orte und sonst so andere Dinge im englischen Zeldapedia stehen. Ich habe diese Seite nur erwähnt, damit man was vergleichen kann. Die Tabellen, die auch bei Ganondorf ist, sind spezielle Vorlagen mit einem Puzzle. : PS: Du brauchst nicht aufeinmal zu wissen, gehe ganz langsam, ok ? : Gruß, --STR 14:12, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja ich hab Skyward Sword. Und ich werde auch was darüber schreiben :) Gruß, Horst4 16:29, 11. November 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Hab Dank für Deine Hinweise. Aber eine Frage hätte ich: Ist es möglich beim untersten Abschnitt "Lies mehr" auch Fotos einzugügen? Bei manchen weiterführenden Artikeln ist zwar ein Bild zu sehen, aber bei vielen steht einfach nur Text, obwohl auf den betreffenden Seiten Fotos zu sehen sind. Liebe Grüße Fericirea 21:55, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Fericirea Das ist immer unterschiedlich. Entweder liegt da ein Fehler vor oder gar nicht. Versuche die Bilder genau in diese Artikeln einfach ganz nach oben zu verschieben. Manchmal funktioniert das aber nicht. Das passiert einfach in jedem Wiki, sogar im Englischen. Da kann man nichts dagegen tun, weil das einfach ein Fehler ist. Achja, ganz wichtig !!! Horst4 hat mich was über Bildlizensen gefragt. Bitte lese sorgfältig den Text oben durch. In diesem Wiki brauchen wir Bildlizensen. Ich selber stelle zwar die Bilder her, aber ich verwende auch da Lizensen. Tipp: Versuche nach den selben Prinzip zu arbeiten, wie ich. Die verschiedenen Tabellen, die du siehst, sind Vorlagen. Wenn du keine Ahnung hast über irgendetwas, dann mache das so. Ich mache das auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe. Gehe z.B. auf Ganondorf und klicke auf bearbeiten. Dann siehst du einige Sachen und findest sicher eine Antwort. Wenn es dir nicht weiter hilft, klicke auf "Code-Ansicht". Den Button findest du oben neben Grafik-Ansicht, während du etwas bearbeitest. In der Code-Ansicht findest du die wichtigsten Codes. Gruß, 00:15, 24.11.12 Hab vielen Dank für den Tipp mit dem Bilderhochladen :D Das hat mir auch sehr beim Assassin's Creed Wiki geholfen. Herzliche Grüße Fericirea 00:46, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Fericirea Hi! Du hattest mich doch gefragt,ob ich die Geschichte aus dem Manga habe...Tatsache das hab ich.Ich fand es ziemlich beeindruckend und habe es auch einfach geschrieben.Jemand hatte mich nämlich gefragt,ob ich etwas zu den Masken schreiben könnte. Hi! Du hattest mich doch gefragt,ob ich die Geschichte aus dem Manga habe...Tatsache das hab ich.Ich fand es ziemlich beeindruckend und habe es auch einfach geschrieben.Jemand hatte mich nämlich gefragt,ob ich etwas zu den Masken schreiben könnte. Zega585 17:19, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Danke für deinen Tipp!Ich bin echt neu,das hast du bestimmt schon bemerkt.Ich besitze selber auch keine Wii aber ich spiele Skyward Sword bei meinem Freunden.Dabei achte ich auf die Details. P.S. Ich halte Kontakt mit den Entwicklern und habe eine Menge Zeug von Din,Nayru und Farore (und die Göttin aus Skyward Sword)erfahren.Die alle sind nämlich, na ja teilweise eine ´´Familie´´.Sollte zumindest so dargestellt werden. Viele Grüße, Zega585 19:49, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, tut mir leid dass ich heute nichts geschrieben habe aber meine Klasse hatte ein Ausflug und ich musste natürlich mit.Ich habe auch ein kleines Problem:Derzeitig kann ich nicht so richtig Fotos hochladen.Das ist wegen mein Laptop.Ich habe versucht ein Video hochzuladen,hat aber nicht geklappt.Und jetzt funktioniert überhaupt nichts mehr.Also muss ich mich schon mal in voraus entschuldigen dass meine Seiten keine Fotos haben. :-\ Viele Grüße, Zega585 22:25, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi, also die klassenfahrt ging nach Paris.War echt schön,obwohl wir uns beim Flughafen ziemlich blamiert haben.Nun ich habe sehr viele Zelda-Spiele nicht z.B. Minnish Cap oder A Link to the Past.Weisst du ich bin ja neu und gebe mir Mühe überhaupt etwas zustande zu bringen,aber ich schreibe in lezter Zeit massenhaft Klassenarbeiten.Also will ich mich wirklich sehr enschuldigen,wenn ich einen Tag etwas nicht schaffe.Ich entschuldige weil du bestimmt viel um die Ohren hast und von eine Anfängerin wie ich nur an alles gehindert wirst. Zega585 23:17, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe eine Frage:Hab ein paar Seiten bearbeitet und obwohl dass ich ´´Seite speichern´´ geklickt habe,wurde überhaupt nichts gespeichert.Was ist denn los? Zega585 16:12, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Begrüssung :D Hey Ludgerus, ich danke für deine persönliche Begrüssung (: Werde zwar hier im Wiki nicht so viel aktiv sein, aber ab und zu schaue ich mal vorbei^^ LG ConnorEnjoy your Life! 16:16, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Box-Ads auf der Hauptseite Hallo Shiram-Ludgerus33. Wie du vielleicht weißt, schalten wir ab demnächst Box-Ads auch auf der Hauptseite. Diese passen in das normale “maincolumn-leftcolumn” Schema, das üblicherweise auch auf anderen Wikis verwendet wird z.B.: Elder Scrolls. Leider wird diese Werbeeinblendung bei eurer Hauptseite nicht funktionieren und dementsprechend euch euer Design regelmäßig "zerschießen". Ich möchte dich darum stellvertretend auch für die anderen Admins hier bitten, euer Design der Hauptseite anzupassen, (oder kann euch auch anbieten, dabei zu helfen). Schönen Gruss Foppes 16:01, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Fehlermeldung Hallo Shiram-Ludgerus33, eigentlich wollte ich die kommende Frage StrycoLink stellen aber er ist irgendwie nicht mehr da ... Wie auch immer.Ich kann seit Monate nichts mehr erstellen oder bearbeiten.Ist das ein Fehler oder ist es so gewollt? Zega585 17:18, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ähm, nein. Die Fehler erscheinen andauernd (auch andere..), daher kann ich zumindest sie nicht beheben. Muss wohl am Server liegen. Aber diese Fehler werden (hoffe ich mal, denn sonst !!) bearbeitet. Nebenbei kann man sagen, dass Vandalierer bei solche Fehler kein Ärger machen können :D. --Ludgerus. 00:16, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ... Hi, Ich habe meine E-mail Adresse auf meine User-Seite gestellt aber nicht für lange Zeit (Nur zur Sicherheit,ich will ja nicht dass jeder meine E-mail Adresse kennt)Ansonsten weiß ich von Nintendo dass wir lange auf eine Demo Version des neuen Zelda warten können,und NOCH länger au das richtige Spiel.Aber jetzt mal gute Neuigkeiten: Es gibt ein Zelda Anhänger für nur 99 cent! Mit Grüße,Zega585 11:59, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Supi, dann weiß ich bescheid... Ich habe hier ein Reshiram-Anhänger. Wieso hast du deine Adresse eingefügt ? Als nächstes: Stahlhammer gehört zu Wind Waker. Stahlhammer ? Hallöchen, keine Angst,ich hab meine E-mail Adresse nicht für immer eingefügt.Die ist jetzt sowieso schon weg.Nur eine kurze Frage:Ich bin doch jetzt nicht total blöd oder?Ich dachte es gibt den Stahlhammer auch in OoT... :Optisch gesehen ja:D, vom Namen her aber nicht. Wieseo der (Stahl)Hammer in The Wind Waker nicht Schädelhammer heißt, bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Ich habe in Stahlhammer extra Hammer eingefügt. Der Artikel Stahlhammer sieht doch schick aus, oder ? Aufjedenfall kannst du Remorts (die sehen aus wie Aliens..) mit dem Stahlhammer ordentlich eins überziehen.--Ludgerus. 21:56, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DURRR!! (1) Hallo Shiram, vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung es ist gut jemanden zu haben der mir bei Bedarf helfen kann. Ich bin übrigens jeden Samstag on und werde hier ein paar Beiträge erstellen, wir könnten uns auch zusammentun, und bearbeiten. Ich biete dir meine Hilfe in Bezug auf Zelda ebenfalls an so könnten wir uns gegenseitig entgegenkommen. Hartschnabel 19:05, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Schätze ? Hi Shiram-Ludgerus Ich wollte mich mal bei dir melden. Und zwar wollte ich dir bescheid geben, dass sich endlich mal jemand um die beiden Zeldateile Spirit Tracks und Phantom Hourglass kümmert (Ich :D). Weil ich mir gedacht habe das es von diesen beiden Titel kaum Seiten im Wiki gibt. So viel dazu. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Frage. Und zwar will ich eine Seite mit allen Schätzen (aus The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Skyward Sword) erstellen. Und da wollte ich fragen ob ich bei den Schätzen (jeder Schatz bekommt eine eigene Seite) eine neue Kategorie machen soll wie z.b Schatz in The Wind Waker..... oder die in die Kategorie Gegenstand in.... packen soll? Ich hoffe das du die Idee gut findest :) . Mit freundlichen Grüßen Legofan 34 Lego Fan 34 11:49, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Öhm, da muss ich was klarstellen. Erstens, Ja nun, Schätze (Inhalt) sind Gegenstände, genau so, als würde ich Enterhaken oder Kompass erstellen und hinschreiben wo ich sie finde. Zweitens, das passt nicht. Deine Idee finde ich gut, doch wenn wir jetzt Gegenstände und Schätze erstellen, dann sind beide das Gleiche. Ausgenommen meine ich die wertvollen Fundamente aus Spirit Tracks und Phantom Hourglass, weil man sie nicht benutzt. Mit wertvollen Fundamenten aus Skyward Sword kenne ich mich nicht aus, weil ich bisher kein WII Motion Plus (oder wie es auch heißt) besitze. Das Spiel habe ich, aber nicht... ach egal. Wie dem auch sei, deine Idee lass ich nicht weg, weil ich bin der Meinung anstatt Schätze zu erstellen können wir eine Fundementenliste (Inhalt sind Schätze) erstellen. Hoppla, jetzt schrieb ich zuviel. Gruß, --Ludgerus. 17:53, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Habs mir anders überlegt; Daraus wird nichts. Mir fällt nicht ein, worunter wir die Schatzliste setzen können. Meiner Meinung nach finde ich deine Idee unwichtig, weil es schon Listen hier gibt mit Verlinkungen. Denn dort werden die Gegenstände genauer beschrieben und die Fundorte werden erläutert. Deine Idee zerplatzt leider. Sei bitte nicht wütend, du kannst eine Schatzliste erstellen und als Anhang für dein Profil einfügen. --Ludgerus. 15:22, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jüa ^^ ja, geht klar, übrigens; zukünftige Bearbeitungen/Nachrichten wirst zu künftig von diesem Account bekommen, da ich von dem alten account die E-mail adresse vergessen habe. Somit habe ich deine erste Nachricht auch eben erst gelesen, der Text bei Zora ist von mir selber getippt. PS: Mach dir keine Gedanken, meine Gefühle halten sowas schon aus :P Gute Zusammenarbeit auch von mir ^^ LG Ryouma/Masta of Desasta (4.Sept.13)